Le Journal de Myfanwy
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: "38e jour de ma captivité avec les bipèdes demeurés… Un calvaire. Je n'en peux plus ! Ils rentrent, ils sortent, ils rentrent, ils sortent... Ils ne savent faire que ça en piaillant"... Crackfic éclairant la personnalité de Myfanwy, le ptérodactyle du Hub que tout le monde croit domestiqué... Attention ! Révélation majeure sur le mystère du café de Ianto !


**Bonjour à tous ! (Enfin, à ceux qui sont là)**

**Cette fic est la réponse à un petit défi. Je n'écris pas pour Torchwood d'ordinaire, mais ce côté du whoniverse n'est pas très fréquenté en ce moment... Je me suis fendue de cette petite bafouille délirante aujourd'hui. Sans prétention aucune. Sans doute améliorable. **

Résumé : Il s'agit du point de vue d'un personnage qui fait partie des meubles : Myfanwy (le ptéro). Qui est-il ? Que fait-il ? Que comprend-il de tout ça ? En le lisant, vous aurez la réponse à l'un des plus grands mystères de Torchwood : Ianto sait faire un bon café (comme Grand-Mère). Oui, mais comment ?

Spoilers : bah, aucun, sur aucune saison. Il faut juste avoir vu la saison 1.  
><span>Disclaimer<span> : Torchwood appartient à ses ayants-droits et propriétaires. Et on joue.

* * *

><p><strong>LE JOURNAL DE MYFANWY<strong>

_Fanfiction Torchwood (localisée en Saison 1)_

.°.

**38e jour** de ma captivité avec les bipèdes demeurés… Un calvaire. J'en peux plus ! Ils rentrent, ils sortent, ils rentrent, ils sortent, ils ne savent faire que ça en piaillant. Et puis faire sonner des alarmes qui me vrillent les ouïes. Ils cavalent en ouvrant et fermant cette foutue porte, ça fait des courants d'air et ma portance en est diminuée d'autant. Et qui est-ce qui se prend en biais le grand truc inutile et encombrant au milieu, une fois sur deux ? C'est bibi !

Le plus grand bipède me torture en laissant le faux soleil allumé toute la sainte nuit. Il dort pas le maudit. Je suis sûre qu'il fait ça exprès pour me plier à sa volonté. O grande mère des Ptéros, faites qu'il s'étouffe enfin en buvant son pétrole infect et amer à la fontaine. Si, c'est infect ! J'ai goûté un jour où ils m'ont laissé toute seule... Pour me venger, j'ai fait pipi dedans et je suis même pas sûre qu'ils s'en soient rendu compte. Ils ont l'air d'en boire davantage et d'aimer ça. Je soupçonne même l'un d'entre eux d'en tirer un genre de prestige... Des tarés je vous dis. Aidez-moi. Pitié. Quelqu'un ? Un weevil ? Personne ?

.°.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_La lande était encore calme et le ciel plombé déployait de somptueuses et menaçantes nuées annonciatrices d'un orage prochain. Je m'étais aventurée un peu trop loin du nid, je le savais, mais la grande sécheresse avait tué toutes nos pâtures. Kraakahararik, mon nouvel époux, était revenu bredouille et épuisé de la chasse une nouvelle fois et bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment ma mission, j'ai accepté de le relever à condition qu'il reste au nid à couver. Il avait bien un peu râlé mais j'ai insisté en disant que personne n'en saurait rien._

_Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que je planais mais par un vrai coup de chance, je vis un rongeur comestible sortir imprudemment alors que les premières gouttes commençaient à tomber. C'était dangereux d'être le point le plus élevé en plein orage, mais n'écoutant que ma bravoure, j'ai plongé le bec en avant. Notre œuf était bientôt mûr. Le petit qui en sortirait si la Déesse était clémente, allait réclamer à manger. Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose…_

_Ah ! Quelle bonne sensation quand mes serres plongèrent dans la chair de la petite proie ! Peut-être que les annales diraient plus tard que moi, Kraakahararik, j'avais sauvé ma lignée en accomplissant ce geste inouï ? Oui, alors bon, autant vous le dire tout de suite, par chez nous, on s'appelle tous pareil ! Mais je vous défie de faire original quand vous n'avez que trois consonnes et deux voyelles à votre alphabet…_

_Au loin, j'avais entendu retentir l'appel angoissé de mon époux. La pluie avait redoublé de force et les premières déchirures lumineuses s'assortissaient de grondements horribles. Serrant toujours convulsivement le premier repas de mon futur enfant, je tirai davantage sur mes ailes. La bourrasque luttait contre moi et me rabattait sans arrêt, si bien que je n'avançais pas d'un bout de dactyle…_

_— Kraaaaaaaa !_

_Ma Déesse ! C'était Kraakahararik ! Il avait quitté le nid ! Ce crâne de piaf avait quitté notre œuf ! Je le voyais tournoyer à quelques coups d'ailes de là, semblant indécis sur la conduite à tenir._

_Puis une grande lueur s'était allumée derrière moi. Un éclair d'orage étrange qui durait bien plus longtemps que d'habitude… Un coup de tonnerre assourdissant et semblant très proche me fit sursauter et manquant un battement d'aile je me trouvais brusquement déstabilisée. Sous la surprise, je venais de lâcher ma proie et le vent m'avait envoyée tournebouler vers la grande lumière._

_Tendant le cou vers mon consort, je me demandais quelles dernières dignes paroles pouvait prononcer une princesse en ces circonstances tragiques. Tout se déroulait si vite dans une atmosphère d'apocalypse que j'avais eu à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir le bec et de glapir :_

_— Kraakahararik ! Prend soin de notre…_

_Le vent vicieux me déporta en plein cœur de la lueur. Je m'apprêtais à festoyer aux côtés de la Grande Mère des Ptéros sous peu. Il fit soudain tout noir et puis sans transition, j'étais sur la lande en plein jour. Il faisait clair. L'orage avait disparu. Kraakahararik avait disparu. Mes serres dégouttaient encore du sang de ma proie…_

_Je poussai un cri de désespoir. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que mon époux ne sache jamais ce que j'avais voulu lui dire. De nous deux, c'était moi qui avais toujours eu le plus gros cerveau._

* * *

><p><strong>Jour 1<strong>

Au moins, je ne mourrai pas de faim ! J'ai trouvé finalement une pâture convenable. Des mammifères quadrupèdes que je ne connaissais pas mais très bons au goût. Ils sont blancs avec du poil. Mais leur chair est suave. Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas en ramener un au nid ! J'ai volé dans sa direction mais le nid aussi a disparu. Vous allez rire : je n'ai croisé aucun membre de mon espèce. Cet endroit est bizarre. Vous allez sûrement me prendre pour une dingue, mais j'ai l'impression que je suis tombée sur une autre planète parce que je ne reconnais rien de rien.

.°.

**Jour 3**

Ah ça devait arriver ! J'étais tranquillement en train de déjeuner pour reprendre des forces quand j'ai vu arriver soudain un bipède. Non je vous jure ! D'après l'odeur, ça devait être un genre de mammifère mais il se tenait debout. Honnêtement, ça flanque la trouille un mammifère debout. Ils ont des dactyles eux aussi, au bout de longues excroissances qui pendouillent quand elles sont au repos. Il s'est mis à les agiter en piaillant fort vers moi. Franchement, vous m'avez vue ? Comme si j'allais lui accorder une audience en plein repas…

.°.

**Jour 4**

Le bipède en a ramené d'autres ! Ils sont toute une petite troupe ! Ils sont arrivés sournoisement cachés à l'intérieur d'une carapace rampante plus noire que la nuit qui les a vicieusement vomis comme le ventre d'une araignée pleine de petits ! Je leur ai intimé fermement de se tenir à distance et de partir en paix. Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Ils n'ont rien écouté. Je n'ai jamais vu des mammifères aussi résolus ! Comme je n'étais pas sûre de leurs capacités de défense, j'ai décidé de m'envoler et de les laisser là. Ils n'ont pas d'ailes. Je ne vois pas comment ils auraient pu me rattraper…

Pendant que je m'envole – non sans essayer d'emporter un bout de mon déjeuner – ils sont restés immobiles, preuve s'il en est de leur stupidité. Après, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai senti une piqûre dans l'une de mes membranes. Avec horreur j'ai réalisé qu'une petite chose provocante et rouge s'était enfichée là !

J'ai poussé un cri. Si ma membrane se déchirait, c'en était fini de moi ! On a un adage : un trou dans la membrane, tu t'écrases sur ton crâne ! (Ou encore « membrane percée, membrane flinguée » c'est moins poétique). Je suis tombée comme une pierre. Et après ça été… le noir.

.°.

**Jour 7**

Je mets « jour 7 » mais en fait je ne sais pas très bien depuis combien de temps je suis là… Les bipèdes me tiennent enfermée dans une espèce de caverne. C'est un endroit horrible où on ne trouve aucun matériau sain. Vraiment flippant. Il faut que je m'échappe de là.

.°.

**Jour 8**

Aujourd'hui, je pars, c'est décidé ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

Pour affermir ma résolution, je pense à Krakahararik et à notre œuf. Il a dû éclore maintenant. Mon époux doit être débordé. Si ça se trouve même, il a pris une nouvelle femelle pour l'aider. Je ne peux pas rester ici, il faut vite que je reparte.

.°.

**Jour 10**

Je vous jure que j'ai combattu ! Mais deux des bipèdes m'ont eue, j'ai honte de le reconnaître. J'y étais presque, presque…  
>Et puis l'un deux m'a envoyé une drôle de substance. Ça ressemblait à des crottes de ragondin toutes carrées et serrées les unes contre les autres… Sauf que c'était bien meilleur. Pendant que j'étais distraite par cette saveur traîtresse et inédite, le grand qui se comporte un peu comme la matriarche du troupeau, m'a attrapée.<br>Et comme la première fois, j'ai vu du noir.

Moi je dis que c'est des sorciers. Ils ont des trucs pointus, à chaque fois, ils me piquent avec et puis je vois du noir, et puis je suis toujours enfermée.

.°.

**Jour 11**

Déprime.

.°.

**Jour 12**

Déprime.

.°.

**Jour 13**

Pareil.

Mais la faim a commencé à me rendre dingue. Je crois que j'ai déliré à force de n'avoir rien à manger. Il me semblait que je voyais de la nourriture un peu partout. J'ai volé comme une folle, et je me suis cognée parce que leur caverne est ridiculement encombrée.

Il y a un trou dans ma membrane. Je ne réagis même pas. C'est bien, je vais en finir avec la vie.

Pourtant le moins vilain d'entre eux m'a ramassée et portée sur un promontoire plat et tout froid. Il gazouillait à voix basse. Le pauvre, il perdait son temps car on ne comprend rien à ce qu'ils disent. Je suppose que je fais un peu de ptéromorphisation en croyant qu'ils se servent de ces petits bruits pour communiquer… J'ai vu qu'il avait une chose fine, pointue et brillante au bout de ses dactyles… Je crevais de trouille. Truc pointu égale grand blackout, en général. Je me suis agitée pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas. Il a regazouillé un truc incompréhensible à mes ouïes. Puis ça n'a pas loupé, je me suis sentie toute molle.

Après, euh, c'est un peu embarrassant. Je dois dire que je ne comprenais pas bien ses intentions à mon égard… Il a promené ses dactyles sur mes membranes, tout doucement. Et puis il les a frottées avec quelque chose qui sentait fort et mauvais. Je pense que c'était uniquement parce que j'étais droguée que j'ai aimé ça. Une sensation étrange en a résulté. Je ne souffrais plus. Comme si j'étais là mais pas vraiment là. Ô Déesse, ses dactyles sont chauds comme l'enfer… et je suis entièrement à sa merci, j'en tremble.

Il me regardait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Je sais que ça a l'air dément de simplement le formuler comme ça mais ces créatures sont peut-être intelligentes, j'en suis presque sûre… Je sentais qu'il pouvait lire la terreur dans mes yeux. Mais je ne veux pas mourir en lâche ! Je suis une princesse. Je me suis alors exhortée au courage : ma fille, ferme les yeux et pense à Ptérodactylia !

.°.

**Jour 14**

C'est pire que tout. Mon aile est toute repliée contre moi et entravée par une peau blanche qui pue. J'arrive pas à l'enlever avec mon bec. Ils ne prennent même plus la peine de m'attacher. Je crois qu'ils ont compris que je ne pourrai aller nulle part dans cet état. Ils triomphent, c'est évident. Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de venir m'humilier comme ça ? Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte ?

Le bipède qui ma donné la substance meilleure que le caca de ragondin, il m'en a redonné encore ! J'ai tellement faim que je mange tout. J'ai tellement faim que je le mangerai bien en entier – même s'il n'est pas bien charnu aux entournures. Le mammifère, c'est pas mauvais d'habitude. J'essaie d'attraper ses dactyles dans mon bec pour en couper deux ou trois pour me faire des bonbons, mais il est vif, le bougre.

.°.

**Jour 17**

_Joli-Cœur qui répare la membrane_ est revenu. Il m'a enlevé la peau blanche qui pue et un miracle s'est manifesté : le trou avait disparu ! Mon aile n'est pas si belle que de l'autre côté mais je m'en fiche. J'ai tout de suite voulu essayer de voler tellement j'étais heureuse. Pour sa peine, je n'ai même pas essayé de le manger car sa magie est vraiment puissante.

Les autres par contre, c'est pas des flèches, mais ils ont enfin compris que j'avais faim. Ils ne me laissent pas chasser mais me donnent des morceaux d'un mammifère que je ne connais pas. En plus fade, ça a un goût d'aurauch. Ça encore, ça n'est rien. Ils se croient obligés de l'abîmer avec un liquide sanglant assez répugnant. Déesse ! C'est horrible. J'aimerais mieux qu'ils ne gâtent pas ainsi la viande et qu'ils me la servent au naturel… Je suppose que je ne peux pas faire trop le bec délicat.

Ces conditions de détention sont vraiment pénibles pour quelqu'un de mon rang. La bouffe est dégueu. Je n'ai pas assez de place pour voler. Pas le droit de sortir au soleil. Ils m'ont donné un petit recoin pour me servir de nid sauf que, faute de pouvoir trouver un époux dans le quartier, je ne vois pas bien quel œuf je vais pouvoir mettre dedans… Mais de là à ce qu'ils comprennent ça, je crois que ça sera long. Très long… C'est dur mais il je crois que je dois me préparer à une captivité interminable. Ils n'ont aucune intention de me relâcher, il faut que je voie la réalité en face.

.°.

**Jour 22**

Mon aile va définitivement mieux. Aujourd'hui, le troupeau de mes geôliers a fait quelque chose d'étonnant qui m'a permis de dérouiller un peu mes muscles. Ils ont apporté une drôle de proie toute ronde, sans pelage aucun. Ils la lançaient partout grâce à leurs dactyles. Je dois reconnaître qu'ils sont bien adaptés à leurs activités incohérentes. La proie ne se laissait pas faire pourtant, elle bondissait très haut pour essayer de leur échapper. Je sentais à leurs cris surexcités qu'ils anticipaient une victoire qui, à mon humble avis, était loin d'être acquise…

Quand ils ont pensé l'avoir, j'ai décidé de leur montrer qui était le meilleur chasseur. J'ai fondu sur elle et donné un grand coup de bec dedans ! Elle a expiré son dernier souffle aussitôt. Croyez qu'ils ont eu l'air dépités de ma victoire si aisée ! Je l'ai secouée vigoureusement pour l'étourdir avant de piquer du bec pour lui ouvrir le ventre et manger la chair que cette carapace protégeait…

C'est là que j'ai compris que c'était des crétins finis : la proie était pleine de… vide. Une heure qu'ils s'excitaient après une fausse pâture… Quelles créatures pouvaient se permettre de faire ça ? Je les ai regardés d'un air perplexe. Navrée pour eux.

Puis une autre idée a commencé à germer dans ma tête... Ils étaient si demeurés que je n'aurais sans doute aucune difficulté à en faire mes esclaves. Je suis une princesse, c'est mon destin de régner ! C'était décidé ! Au nom de Pterodactylia, je réclame l'hégémonie sur cette terre hostile et vous êtes mes nouveaux sujets ! Kraaaaaa !

.°.

**Jour 23**

Ça ne les a pas impressionnés le moins du monde… Ils font tout bonnement comme si je n'étais pas là et n'obéissent pas du tout. Ils vont m'obliger à les mâter. Je ne peux pas tolérer une telle rébellion chez mes sujets. Imaginez que ça se sache !

En guise de représailles, j'ai picoré les serpents noirs qu'ils adorent. Il y a de longs serpents partout dans cette caverne. Oh, ça les a fait réagir ! Ils ont couru partout dans le noir en piaillant ! J'ai adoré !

Le grand très moche est venu avec un steak à la main. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il espérait. Il m'a regardée bizarrement avec ses yeux de limande, ridiculement rapprochés du même côté de la face et il a piaulé pendant longtemps. En plus, il ne m'a même pas donné le steak. Allez comprendre leurs coutumes aberrantes ! Moi je renonce.

.°.

**Jour 24**

Ça y est ils recommencent à vouloir m'affamer ! Le grand est venu et a pointé les serpents avec ses dactyles et a agité le steak. Et il me l'a pas donné. Je ne vois franchement pas le rapport entre les serpents et le déjeuner…

.°.

**Jour 25**

Je me sens faible. Le grand me harcèle mais je ne lui ai même pas fait l'aumône d'un regard. Il a posé la nourriture devant moi mais j'étais trop fière pour me jeter dessus. Il s'est approché mais j'ai continué à l'ignorer en regardant de l'autre côté. Quand il s'est permis de mettre ses dactyles bouillants sur mon dos, je lui ai balancé un coup de bec !

Il a recommencé et j'ai dardé une prunelle mécontente en lui glapissant que je ne mangeais pas de ce pain-là. Enfin, je ne mange pas de pain, mais vous avez compris. Je ne suis pas ce genre de ptéro vous voyez. Alors il a modulé un doux piaulement presque suppliant. Il y avait des sons impossibles dedans. D'ailleurs si j'y pense, ils font ce bruit assez souvent en ma présence… Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?

Il a poussé la viande ostensiblement devant moi. Pff. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ce mal élevé ? Qu'il allait pouvoir m'amadouer comme ça, de but en blanc, avec de la nourriture ? Non mais quel gros prétentieux trop pressé ! Qu'il y mette un peu les formes, et qu'il commence déjà par m'offrir la brindille nuptiale !… Ha ha ha. Non je blague. C'est juste que Kraakahararik me manque. C'est une cervelle de piaf, mais lui au moins il est beau mec.

.°.

**Jour 26**

J'ai accepté de manger la viande. Elle était plus très bonne mais c'était de ma faute.

.°.

**Jour 27**

Histoire d'en avoir le cœur net, j'ai repicoré un serpent.

.°.

**Jour 30**

Je crois que j'ai compris. Je ne dois pas faire ça ou sinon ils ne me nourrissent pas ! Oh peuchère ! S'ils veulent la guerre, ils vont l'avoir !

.°.

**Jour 32**

Il y a du mieux. Le bipède qu'ils ont détaché pour me servir – je leur en sais gré, ça montre qu'ils essaient de se faire pardonner leurs manquements – a malheureusement lui aussi une attitude trop familière à mon égard. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de leur enseigner à respecter l'étiquette due à mon statut de reine. Je peux comprendre qu'ils trouvent attirante la perfection de mon corps d'ange modelé sur celui de la Grande Mère des Ptéros. Je peux comprendre que leur race inférieure essaie de témoigner maladroitement leur révérence face à ma majesté naturelle… Mais il faut vraiment qu'ils arrêtent de toucher mon dos ou mon ventre à tout bout de champ avec leurs dactyles boudinés et appétissants.

Eventuellement, si c'était _Répare la Membrane _qui le faisait, je suppose que j'y consentirai avec moins de mauvaise grâce… Mais bon c'est jamais lui qu'ils envoient.

.°.

**Jour 34**

Alléluia ! Aujourd'hui, ils ont accepté de varier mon menu. Ils m'ont donné à manger un truc qui ressemblait à un mammifère comme eux !

J'aurais dû me méfier pourtant. Cette créature avait l'air juteuse et bien charnue mais argh, c'était un piège ignominieux ! Elle était dure comme de la roche et presque impossible à mastiquer ! Elle faisait des éclairs comme un orage dès que je la tailladais. Ça m'a vite énervée car ça m'a rappelé la façon dont j'ai été séparée des miens. C'était frustrant mais tout le troupeau a eu l'air content quand je l'ai achevée.

Tout le monde, sauf mon serviteur.

Je crois que depuis, il me bat froid. Service service. Il pose la nourriture, il ne gazouille pas, il s'en va tout de suite. Par contre, il se tient beaucoup mieux. Il n'essaie plus de me toucher le dos. Il a arrêté de me provoquer constamment en me regardant dans les yeux. C'est vraiment très bien. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire qu'il fait de nets progrès.

.°.

**Jour 44**

Oh déesse ! Hier, je crois que j'ai assisté à une parade nuptiale ! Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient eu conscience que je pouvais les voir. Sur le plan scientifique, c'était très intéressant car je n'y connais pas grand-chose en mammifères. L'opération m'est apparue incroyablement longue ! Beaucoup de piaulements très différents de d'habitude. Ils entremêlent leurs longues extensions et font un usage prononcé de leurs dactyles. J'avais raison de soupçonner qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un appendice de reproduction... Mais après tout ! C'est la Nature ! Le miracle de la vie !

Je dois vous avouer que j'ai trop hâte de voir leur œuf sortir demain ! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui va le couver, ni dans quel nid, étant donné que je ne sais pas bien reconnaître lesquelles sont des princesses dans le troupeau. Mais je suis fière de savoir que Joli-Cœur va avoir une lignée très bientôt ! Il le mérite !

.°.

**Jour 45 **

Pas d'œuf.

.°.

**Jour 46 **

Pas d'œuf.

.°.

**Jour 47**

Toujours pas d'œuf en vue !

Les pauvres ! C'est toujours une épreuve pour les parents. Soit ils l'ont perdu, soit un prédateur leur a mangé, soit leur union n'était pas bénie par le dieu des bipèdes… Je ne vois que ça. Mon cœur de mère se serre car moi aussi j'ai perdu mon premier né.

.°.

**Jour 49**

Bon, manifestement le clan a décidé de ne pas se laisser abattre par ce triste événement de la perte de l'oeuf et qu'il fallait coûte que coûte avoir des petits bientôt ! Ils maximisent leurs chances en engageant une autre parade nuptiale avec deux autres. C'est bien. J'espère qu'ils vont y arriver.

Je promets solennellement que, s'ils ont un poussin viable, je me proposerai pour être sa marraine. Si ! J'irai jusque-là. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour mes sujets qui ont décidé de m'honorer en agrandissant la tribu rapidement. C'est le signe manifeste qu'ils acceptent mon règne bienveillant et qu'ils sont confiants dans ma capacité à les protéger.

Vous voulez que je vous dise, c'est formidable de sentir que le peuple de la caverne m'accepte enfin comme leur vrai leader !

.°.

**Jour 50**

Pas d'œuf.

.°.

**Jour 51 **

Pas d'œuf.

.°.

**Jour 52**

Pas d'œuf.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à la Grande Mère des Ptéros ? Suis-je tombée sur le seul peuple stérile de toute cette contrée ? S'ils n'ont pas de poussin bientôt, ils vont me désavouer en tant que reine et ils auront raison.

En même temps, si ce sont de débiles congénitaux, c'est peut-être normal que la Nature leur refuse le bonheur de produire une lignée… Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour eux. Je sais que je suis d'une exceptionnelle fertilité, mais il ne m'est pas possible de la leur communiquer.

.°.

**Jour 53**

Bon, j'ai réfléchi au problème. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution. Je vais continuer à faire pipi dans leur fontaine à pétrole dégueu. Normalement, ça devrait les rendre plus vigoureux et plus aptes à faire des poussins ! Mon serviteur va gagner en prestige car il deviendra le Grand Dispensateur de mes bienfaits. J'espère que ça ne va pas causer trop de dissensions parmi eux ! Qu'il n'y aura pas de jalousies, je veux dire… Je ne sais pas comment le prévenir qu'il va probablement devenir la princesse préférée de tous ceux qui sont là, simplement parce qu'il manipule le breuvage. Boah ! Tant pis, il le découvrira bien assez tôt à l'usage ! Après tout, on n'a rien sans rien et aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Je verrai bien. Encore quelques jours de ce petit traitement et je parie qu'il nous faudra très bientôt déménager dans une caverne plus grande ! Ha ! C'est bon de se sentir utile au mieux-être de son peuple !

Avec un peu de chance, ils m'autoriseront peut-être à manger un de leurs poussins bien tendre pour Noël ? Non mais juste une fois, pour goûter… Rha la la, mais je ri-go-le. Avec le mal qu'on a à augmenter la population, vous pensez bien que je vais pas commencer à les manger… Ou alors juste un petit morceau ? Nan ok, ok. Elle est pas drôle.

Préparez-vous bipèdes de la contrée ! Mon peuple va devenir grand et fort ! Et nous règnerons sur toute cette planète… selon mes estimations, dès mardi !

Pourquoi mardi ? Mais... parce que j'ai un trou dans mon emploi du temps !

.°.

**FIN**


End file.
